


Just a Friend

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 1, F/M, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), just a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 1 Just A FriendAdrien's words stung. Marinette knew the boy didn't have feelings for her, but it still hurt."She's just a friend, Alya. You know that."With just a few words, her heart broke in two. With no choice, Marinette did the one thing that always cheered her up, designing.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 367





	Just a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Adrien's words stung. Marinette knew the boy didn't have feelings for her, but it still hurt. 

"She's just a friend, Alya. You know that." 

With just a few words, her heart broke in two. With no choice, Marinette did the one thing that always cheered her up, designing. 

With a new city to inspire her and a few hours of free time, Marinette set off. 

….. 

She arrived outside a tall building with a large 'W' gracing it. Light reflected off the building beautifully and immediately caught her attention. 

Marinette sat down in front of the building and began to sketch. For the first hour her sketches were, although as amazing as her usual work, gloomy and sharp. Dark blues and navy's took over the page. Towards the second hour, however, Marinette preferred slightly brighter colours as the evening sun reflected pink hues all around her. Her drawings became softer and brighter, as her emotions came under check. 

She was so engrossed in her work, that she didn't notice someone looking at her sketches. 

"You know, it's even more impressive inside." 

Marinette jumped and turned to see a boy her age standing behind her, "Pardon?" 

The boy nodded towards the building, "It's much more inspiring inside. The walls are covered in murals and paintings that rival the Sistine." 

Marinette shook her head, slightly confused, "Even if it were, I doubt they'd let me in just to sketch."

The boy hid a small smile, "Trust me, Wayne Enterprises encourages young people to be creative and innovative, they let students stay in the lobby all day and night for the WiFi. They won't mind a designer taking inspiration."

Marinette wondered if her excitement showed on her face, "Really? You think they'd let me?" 

He nodded, "Of course." 

She started to pack her things, she seemed to remember something suddenly and quickly shot out a hand, "Oh, I'm Marinette." 

The boy took her hand and gave it a shake, "I'm Damian," He helped her pick up her things, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" 

Thus started a beautiful friendship. Marinette kept in contact with Damian for two years before she moved to Gotham City to take a fashion design course at Gotham University. Soon enough, both she and Damian realised their feelings for one another and decided to date. 

Marinette made a name for herself as MDC in the US before she moved back to Paris with Damian, who's father 'mysteriously' decided to open a branch of Wayne Enterprises in the City of Love. 

….. 

Several years later… 

Adrien was not happy with how his life turned out. His father was in jail, he lost his whole fortune and he had a daughter to take care of. 

While he loved his job and his daughter, he just wasn't able to make ends meet with just a teachers salary. 

Lila divorced him and took off with all his money and left Emma, so he wasn't just working for pleasure anymore. 

The only reason he got married to Lila in the first place was because she was pregnant after a drunken one night stand 7 years ago. 

The only thing he and Emma had left was his old home in Paris. So, that's how he met her again. Marinette. 

She had been with her 3 year old, Louis, in the park. When they saw each other again 8 years after they left home for university, Marinette beamed. 

"Adrien Agreste, I haven't seen you since we were 18." 

They easily caught up with each other and soon every Saturday they would meet up at the park with their children. A part of Adrien hoped he and Marinette could be something more, despite the very obvious ring on her finger. However, his hopes shattered when a man their age came up to Marinette while they were in the park and promptly placed a kiss on her lips. 

She smiled, "Damian! Meet Adrien, he's an old friend." 

Damian smirked and held out a hand, "Damian Wayne." 

Adrien shook his hand hesitantly, "Adrien Agreste." 

The other man smiled, "I know," he then turned to his wife, "I hope you haven't been running after Louis again. You need to be careful for the little one." 

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, "Damian! I'm pregnant, not quarantined." 

Adrien wasn't all that shocked, the couple was very much in love and it wasn't all that surprising that they were expecting. It didn't mean he wasn't disappointed, though. 

Adrien felt happy for Marinette, he was glad that she could be happy, even if that meant she remained just a friend.


End file.
